REACHING YOU
by kRieZt
Summary: Berharap bisa tersenyum bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya, Tezuka Kunimitsu malah mendapat kabar buruk dari orang yang hampir satu hari itu sangat sulit dijangkau olehnya…


**REACHING YOU**

Pairing : Tachibana Kippei/Tezuka Kunimitsu

Rating : T (for yaoi pairing)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Berharap bisa tersenyum bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya, Tezuka Kunimitsu malah mendapat kabar buruk dari orang yang hampir satu hari itu sangat sulit dijangkau olehnya…

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, diharapkan untuk tidak membaca!

* * *

Ring…ring…

Hal yang paling menyebalkan saat sedang berada di dalam kereta yang padat penumpang adalah harus menahan hasrat untuk mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesan singkat yang penting. Apalagi jika kau meletakkan ponsel di tempat yang sulit dijangkau oleh tanganmu.

"Siapa sih?"

Tezuka Kunimitsu bersusah payah menjangkau ponselnya yang diletakkan di saku celananya. Himpitan orang-orang di dalam kereta sangat menyulitkannya mengeluarkan benda yang terus bergetar itu. Pada layar ponselnya sudah banyak pesan singkat yang menunggu untuk dibuka. Tezuka menghela nafas, dia sudah tahu apa isi dari sekian banyak pesan itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya…

Sejak bangun pagi tadi, dia sudah membalas setidaknya 4 pesan singkat dari teman-teman sekolahnya. Mereka mengirimkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Sampai dia sudah berada dalam perjalanan pun, ucapan selamat ini terus berdatangan. Namun dari sekian banyak orang yang mengucapkan, Tezuka tidak menemukan satu nama yang sudah dia harapkan untuk memberi ucapan paling pertama.

Nama itu bahkan tidak muncul di pagi hari saat dia bangun pagi tadi…

"Tezuka…hey, Tezuka!"

_*SNAP!*_

Jika Oishi Syuuchirou tidak membuyarkan lamunannya, Tezuka akan tetap memandang keluar jendela kelasnya tanpa peduli tangannya memegang ponselnya dengan erat. Tezuka menaikkan kacamatanya, berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah di depan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, Oishi?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sepanjang pelajaran matematika tadi, aku lihat kau hampir tidak fokus."

"Hn."

"Ayolah, semangat sedikit di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku yakin semua orang sudah memberi selamat kepadamu. Iya kan?"

"Belum."

"Eh, apa maksudmu, Tezuka?"

"Ya, seperti yang kubilang. Belum semuanya yang mengucapkan padaku."

"Tunggu dulu. Seharusnya semua anggota regular Seigaku sudah mengucapkan selamat padamu. Sedari tadi malam aku sudah mengingatkan mereka."

"…"

"Oh, sepertinya aku tahu. Echizen pasti belum mengucapkannya untukmu. Anak itu, nanti kuberi tahu untuk mengucapkan selamat langsung kepadamu."

"Bukan dia, Oishi."

"Lalu siapa donk? Hmm…sebentar aku ingat dulu-"

"Orangnya tidak di sekolah ini."

"Apa? Hey, Tezuka-!"

Tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut, Tezuka memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas dan menenangkan diri di lapangan tenis. Meski di sana kosong, namun Tezuka sangat membutuhkan keheningan ini untuk sementara.

Ponselnya masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Beberapa kali dia membuka dan menutup flipnya, sekedar melihat apakah ada pesan singkat masuk lagi untuknya. Terus terang, dia tengah menunggu seseorang mengirim ucapan selamat hari ini. Dan orang itu tidak muncul juga sampai sekarang. Dia tengah berpikir, apakah dia harus menghubungi orang itu atau tidak. Sekedar mencari tahu mengapa orang itu bisa melupakan hari ini.

"Nande…"

Tezuka sudah akan menelpon Tachibana Kippei, namun tidak jadi dan memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kelasnya. Bel pertanda jam istirahat berakhir sudah berbunyi.

"Semuanya junior kelas 1 dan kelas 2, sekarang lari keliling lapangan 50 putaran!"

"HAI!"

Latihan klub tenis Seigaku berjalan seperti biasa. Tezuka memimpin latihan bersama Ryuzaki-sensei dan Oishi. Dia menyuruh semua anggota regular kelas 3 mengawasi pemanasan anggota junior kelas 1 dan kelas 2. Seperti biasa, Inui akan memberikan laporan perkembangan semua anggota klub padanya. Meski Tezuka bisa tampil seperti biasa di depan semua orang, namun dia sendiri sedang dirundung rasa gelisah.

Dia masih tidak mendapat kabar apa pun dari Tachibana…

"Tezuka, hari ini junior kelas 1 harus latihan mengayun raket dan servis. Nampaknya kita akan turun tangan melatih mereka kali ini."

"Hn. Ide bagus, Inui."

"Semua orang sedang dalam kondisi prima kali ini. Namun ada satu orang…"

"Siapa?"

"Perlu kusebutkan namanya?"

"Akan kuberi peringatan untuknya jika dia tidak konsentrasi latihan di hari ini."

"Namanya Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Simpan dulu amarahmu, Tezuka. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan buang dengan perlahan. Jelaskan padaku, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Orang lain mungkin tidak ada yang mencurigaimu. Tapi aku cukup peka lho, Tezuka. Hehehehe…"

"Diamlah, Inui."

"Di hari ulang tahunmu, seharusnya kau bersemangat. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tidak bersemangat hari ini?"

Tezuka tetap pada posisinya melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Dia menaikkan kacamata dan berusaha sebisa mungkin tetap tegas. Dia melangkah mundur, sedikit menjauh dari teralis lapangan, dan Inui pun mengikutinya. Belum sempat Tezuka menjelaskan pada laki-laki berkacamata tebal itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar di sakunya. Kali ini ada telepon masuk. Pada layar tertera nama Tachibana Kippei. Spontan Tezuka langsung mengangkatnya, sedikit memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh banyak orang kecuali Inui.

"Tachibana!"

"_Hey hey…tenangkan dirimu, Tez-"_

"Sedari pagi tadi aku tidak mendapatkan kabar apa pun darimu! Kau di mana sekarang?!"

"_Sebentar, aku pun ingin bertanya padamu. Kau di mana sekarang?"_

"Tentu saja aku sedang ada di sekolah! Aku sedang memimpin latihan klub tenis sekarang."

"_Sou ka…yokatta ne."_

"Kau terdengar santai, Tachibana. Kau di mana?"

"_Untuk mengejutkanmu, aku sedang berada di rumah sakit."_

"Apa?!"

"_Ssstt…jangan keras-keras, Tezuka. Nanti orang lain akan heran melihatmu histeris."_

"Kau sudah membuatku histeris sejak pagi! Sudah cukup! Tidak ada penjelasan lagi. Kau di rumah sakit mana sekarang?"

"_Aku di rumah sakit pusat di kota. Selesai latihan, maukah kau-"_

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang!"

"_Hey, Tezu-!"_

Nafas Tezuka sedikit tersengal setelah dia mematikan teleponnya. Pandangannya jadi tidak tetap, dia terlihat bingung sambil menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Hanya ada Inui yang melihatnya seperti ini. Sementara yang lain sedang sibuk melatih para junior.

"Inui…aku…"

"Pergilah, Tezuka."

"Tapi…"

"Pergilah. Nanti biar aku yang urus perizinanmu."

"Inui…gomen…"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, Tezuka."

Sempat ragu-ragu, namun Tezuka kembali meyakinkan dirinya untuk segera pergi dari klub. Dia berterima kasih kepada Inui yang langsung peka dengan situasinya. Dia bisa langsung meninggalkan sekolah tanpa pemikiran apa pun yang memberatkannya. Yang sekarang dia pikirkan adalah keadaan Tachibana yang masuk rumah sakit.

Singkat cerita, tibalah Tezuka di rumah sakit yang disebutkan oleh Tachibana di telepon tadi. Kecemasan mulai melanda dirinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kapten klub tenis Fudomine itu. Dia mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Dia sempat berpikir Tachibana hanya mengantarkan kerabat keluarganya yang sakit. Tetapi mendadak dia dihantui pemikiran jika Tachibana mengalami sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Setibanya di sana, Tezuka langsung menghubungi Tachibana lagi.

"Kau di mana, Tachibana?"

"_Aku di ruang X-Ray. Sedang konsultasi dengan dokter."_

"Aku ke sana!"

Tezuka berlari menaikki tangga satu lantai menuju ke ruang X-Ray. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengannya sampai harus konsultasi ke dokter tulang. Tezuka masih ingat bahwa Tachibana pernah mengalami cedera kaki saat bertanding melawan Kirihara Akaya dari Rikkai. Apakah kali ini kakinya sakit lagi? Atau ada hal lain?

Memasuki ruang X-Ray yang sepi itu, dia mendapati Tachibana sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Satu kakinya diperban kuat. Tezuka menutup mulutnya saking terkejutnya melihat keadaan Tachibana. Namun anehnya, laki-laki berambut pirang dan cepak itu malah terlihat tenang. Dia tersenyum melihat Tezuka datang.

"Kenapa berdiri di sana? Kemarilah."

"Apa yang…terjadi…?"

"Aku agak sial hari ini. Sudah bangun kesiangan, saat berangkat tadi malah kecelakaan."

"Apa katamu?! Kau kecelakaan?!"

"Sssstt…ini rumah sakit, Tezuka. Jangan bicara keras-keras."

"Uuurrgh…kau membuatku cemas sepanjang hari karena tidak ada kontak sama sekali, Tachibana Kippei!"

Tezuka mengepal kedua tangan di kedua sisi badannya. Pandangan matanya seperti tidak tetap karena dia dikuasai rasa cemas. Dia melihat Tachibana mengulurkan tangannya, menyuruhnya mendekat dan meraihnya. Dia pun perlahan mendekat, dadanya seperti mau pecah. Dia tidak bisa melihat Tachibana terbaring lemah seperti ini.

"Sini, duduk dekatku…"

"Ceritakan padaku, Tachibana. Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?"

"Aku kesiangan pagi tadi. Aku berangkat buru-buru, bahkan ponselku pun tertinggal. Aku baru ingat saat sudah setengah perjalanan ke sekolah. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan mengambilnya. Namun sayangnya aku ditabrak mobil saat hampir tiba di rumah."

"Berarti kejadiannya dekat dengan rumahmu."

"Padahal aku sudah mengurangi kecepatanku. Mobil itu menabrakku dari arah kanan, dan dia sedang melaju dengan cepat. Dia mengenai bagian belakang motorku, hingga aku terhempas agak jauh."

"Lalu kakimu?"

"Setelah diperiksa dokter, aku tidak mengalami patah tulang. Cederaku waktu itu juga tidak masalah. Hanya saja aku mengalami benturan hebat di lutut dan betis. Rasanya sakit sekali. Kau bisa lihat kakiku diperban?"

"Yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan tulangnya?"

"Makanya aku berada di sini untuk memastikan keadaan tulangku, sayang."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir kering Tezuka. Dia hanya bisa menatap Tachibana dengan penuh harap dan cemas. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh kaki Tachibana yang sedang diperban. Seakan dia bisa merasakan sakitnya juga. Melihat ini, Tachibana tersenyum. Dia mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan memegang wajah Tezuka yang sedang duduk di dekat ranjangnya.

"Jangan sedih, Tezuka."

"…"

"Oh ya, sebentar. Hmm…di mana ya?"

Tachibana menoleh ke meja samping tempat tidurnya. Karena yang dicari tidak ada, kemudian dia mencoba merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang kemudian diberikan kepada Tezuka.

"Maaf, kotaknya sedikit berantakan. Gara-gara aku jatuh…"

"Ini…"

"Ettoo…tanjoubi omedetou, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"…"

"Kau mungkin mengira aku melupakan hari istimewa ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak lupa. Aku sudah melingkari tanggal ulang tahunmu di kalenderku. Hadiah itu pun kusiapkan 3 hari sebelumnya. Dan kecelakaan hari ini mengacaukan segalanya."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk selalu berhati-hati mengendarai motor, Tachibana. Mengapa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Meski kejadian kali ini bukan kesalahanmu, namun yang namanya kecelakaan tidak ada pihak yang bisa dibenarkan."

"Sou da yo…"

"Tachibana baka…"

"Hai, ore wa baka da yo. Gomen ne, Tezuka. Nah, sekarang bukalah kadonya."

Tezuka kemudian membuka isi kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah jam tangan kulit yang sangat bagus. Dikeluarkannya jam tangan itu dari kotak dan langsung dipakai di tangan kanannya, karena dia kidal.

"Kau suka hadiahnya, Tezuka?"

"Hn."

"Aku lega hanya kemasannya saja yang rusak, tidak sampai di dalamnya."

"Dan sebagai gantinya, kau yang mengalami kerusakan di kaki. Iya kan?"

"Hahahaha…sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas, OK?"

"…"

"Kau senang kan? Ayolah, senyum sedikit biar aku tahu bahwa kau senang hari ini."

"Baka…"

Berharap bisa tersenyum bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya, Tezuka malah harus menahan air matanya sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlihat sedih di depan Tachibana. Dia merasa sedikit lega sudah bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka terpisah sekolah yang berbeda, membuat mereka terkadang bisa sangat emosional kalau sudah kembali bertemu.

Perasaan dalam hati Tezuka begitu bergejolak. Dia merapatkan duduknya ke pinggiran tempat tidur Tachibana dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Dia ingin menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Tezuka, walau dia tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaanya, dia pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. Tachibana pun menyadari keadaan ini. Dia membelai kepala Tezuka dengan sayang sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Tezuka."

"…"

"Hey, ayo angkat kepalamu."

Dan Tezuka pun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Dia membuka kacamatanya untuk menghapus sedikit tetesan air matanya. Kemudian dia menatap Tachibana dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Matamu terlalu indah untuk dikaburkan dengan air mata, Tezuka."

"Berhentilah memujiku, Tachibana."

"Selamat ulang tahun…"

"…"

"Berbahagialah…"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berbahagia jika di hari ulang tahunku aku harus melihatmu seperti ini, bodoh? Kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Hari ini nanti juga sudah boleh keluar. Aku tidak apa-apa, Tezuka."

"Cih! Sebaiknya aku pulang saja!"

"Hey, ayolah. Dokter bilang tidak ada masalah dengan kakiku. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Kalau kau memang baik-baik saja, ayo cepat pulang ke rumah. Aku menunggumu di sana."

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, Tezuka. Kau akan menungguku di rumah? Maksudmu, rumahmu?"

"Menurutmu aku cukup puas dengan jam tangan pemberianmu, Tachibana Kippei? Kau membuatku cemas seharian ini. Maka kau akan membayar segalanya. Dan jangan coba-coba menjauh dari jangkauanku. Mengerti?"

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, Tezuka langsung berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruang periksa. Namun kemudian dia berhenti mendengar Tachibana tertawa pelan di belakangnya.

"Tunggu 'kejutan'ku selanjutnya, Tezuka Kunimitsu…"

-the end-

* * *

Well, happy birthday Tezuka-buchou ^^


End file.
